Winner's privilege
by Priestessofagodthatbe
Summary: The BBA has set up the rules in blading. What if the bladers did not want to play by those rules? What if they wanted to make sure that it is really, REALLY important wether you loose or win a match? Warning: near rape. yaoi. KaiTala I do not own Beyblade
1. Kai

As the evening aproached Kai got more and more nervous thinking of the his task for tonight. He shut his eyes and gentely massaged his temples with the tips of his fingers, trying to block aut the voices of his teammates celebrating their victory. He could still hardly believe it, that they had actually won the world championships.

Tyson was ecstatic of course, but he kept shooting his captain worried looks, along with the rest of his friends, getting on Kai's nerves in the process. The stoic teen had drunk a glass of shampaine with his friends, and he considered that enough of a celebration. All he really wanted to do now was to have some time for himself, to be able to work aut everything that had happened during the last couple of days in Russia. He had showed the recent events to the back of his mind, to be able to cope with the actual championship. Each match had brought with it new things to worry about, his loss had grated down on his pride and Rei's victory had come with an awfull price. He still had to deal with the memories he had only recently regained, and to top it all off he now had to claim the victory for his team.

„To claim the victory" sounded strange and senseless for a team that had already won, and had been watched by the entire world in the process. And yet, it was the fact.

For since blading had become such a well-known sport around the world, and it was mostly plaied by children tought adults had gotten the annoyng habit of setting up the rules, the bladers had created their own way of rewarding a match's victor. It was quite simple, actually: each team would choose one of their own to represent them. It was the captain, most of the times. Then, in case the team lost, that representant would have to surrender his body to the person representing the other team, the winner, who had a kind of ownership of the loser until he would defeat him in battle. This rather harsh rule was universally accepted and mostly unknown to the adult world, giving the bladers the chance to truly feel their victories as well as their losses.

Kai had never had any objection to it, taking it as it was and not hesitating to represent his team and stand up for them. He had done so after the asian tournament, and he still remembered Lee's face right before he'd fucked him in the matress. He'd repeated it after the american tournament, slightly annoyed by Michael's overenthusiasm at sharing his bed. There had been some trouble after the games in Europe, since the Majestics had not yet been a team at the time of his loss to Johnny. Yet Kai had insisted the rules not be broken, feeling he deserved to pay for loosing to the loud-mouth irish. To his surprise, Robert had not been the one to claim him, but rather it had been Johnny himself. That night was still etched in his memory. The red-head had been gentle and kind to him, never insulting or hurting him at all. The passion and fire of Johnny spoke volumes to the bladebreacker's captain. The irish had taken a liking to him and would have kept him there by his side given just half the chance, and the fact that he unofficially owned him was more than half a chance. But Kai could not have that, so he played a rematch and won, breacking Johnny's power over him and extending his own over the hot-head blader. He'd only spent one night making the boy his, quickly leaving for Russia after that. Sure, Johnny had a cute ass, but he was not his type.

But now, after the world finals, Kai truly did not know how to handle the victory of his team. Sure, the pride was there, and so was the feeling of completion you get after achieving your goals, but there was also a sort of …dare he say it?…fear. Claiming his victory by owning the body of one of those boys, one of the demolition boys…

He didn't really know them, he remembered them vaguely from before leaving the abbey but he didn't know them now. All he knew was that they were dangerous, but they could do nothing to him, not after his team had won. And surely not after Boris and Voltaire had been sent to jail for the child-abuse and illegal experiments that had been going on in the abbey. The BBA had raided the abbey and had gotten evidence of their crimes, such as severe abuse of minors, illegal weapon trade, illegal genetic experiments and many others. Most important of course was murder, the murder of some of the children in the abbey as well as their parents. The two bastards would not be getting aut of jail soon, thought Kai smirking slightly. But that had left the children at the abbey homeless and with nowhere to go. The BBA were taking care of it, placing them in special care centers, tought one problem still remained : the Demolition Boys. There was no use in placing them in homes, they would clearly have no problems escaping, as Kai knew from experience. None of those centers could ever have as good a defence sistem as Balkow Abbey did. Mr. Dickenson would try to work something out for them, meanwhile they were staying at some hotel in Moscow. All of them except for their captain. Tala was waiting for him in his suite in one of the capital's finest hotels. He had to find some good use for his grandfather's money after all. But it was strange to use it to rent a hotelroom where he could claim the russian captain as his own. Kai shivered. He knew Tala, the wolf would not appreciate the idea of being someone's property again, not after having just gotten rid of Boris. But he would not fight him, the two of them would play this one by the rules. So now Kai was preparing to go to the redhead, thinking about his worried teammates and trying to imagine how the rest of the Demolition Boys felt about the position their captain was in. He doubted they had ever had to face such a situation before, after all they had been undefeated world champions for years. But now they had lost, and they had to live with the consequences.

Kai silently swore to try not to hurt those boys much more than they had been hurt already.


	2. Tala

As he sat on the chair in a corner of the lavish hotel room, his entire universe seemed to be standing still. Nothing seemed real to him, all that had happened, so many changes all at the same time and he had no idea how to handle it all.

His eyes straied over the room, and he realised that he had been sitting there for about an hour without really taking in his suroundings. He marveled at the luxury of the hotel, it must be one of the most expensive in town. He wouldn't know, of course. Having grown up at the Abbey, he'd never really seen anything luxurious before, except perhaps Voltaire's cars and Boris's office. But that couldn't compare to the glamour of the place he was in now. It was a sitting-room with pale cream walls and wide french windows that almost reached the high cealing. The furniture was a darker cream, soft and comfortable. He had unconsciously picked the stiffest chair in the room, far away from the windows. His sitting position was also quite uncomfortable, with his back straight and his hands limp in his lap. Realising this, he tried to relax the slightly cramped muscles in his back, rolling his shoulders and stretching his arms. As he ran his eyes over the bookcases on one of the walls, he caught sight of the door that lead to the bedroom. He froze, chastising himself for having, atleast momentarely, forgotten why he was there.

The full impact of the position he was in had not yet dawned on the captain of the Demolition Boys. Sure, his team was the most powerfull in Russia, and they had been world champions for a few years now, but never had they claimed their victory in this manner. Their wins had been celebrated by the capturing of the defeated's bitbeasts. That rather unusual method had not been well-seen by the rest of the bladers, but who could say something against it? They had, afterall, been the world champions. But that was not the case anymore, and now they had to submit to their defeaters.

The boy closed his eyes and tried to clear his toughts. He could not afford to think about himself, not even now. After the loss in the championship, Boris and Voltaire had been immediately arrested for, among many others, child abuse. That left his team with no place to go, since none of them had parents or any relatives that they knew of. He had to find a way for them to support themselves. The first and most tempting solution was of course stealing their way trough life, but he soon realised that was not an option. As much as the training in the abbey had enhanced their abilities, that sort of a living would surely end them up in prison at one point or another. Then again the same training had enabled each of them to have at least one skill that they could surely use now to pull them trough. He himself spoke several languages to perfection, and he was a pro in hacking. But noone would give them important jobs, he knew this. It didn't matter how highly qualified each of them was, they were still children, and there would have to pass a pretty long time before everyone forgot the events at the finals. And ordinary jobs? No, that was definetly not an option. There was no way he could see any of them in a chelner's uniform…

He raised his hand and ran it trough his red hair, closing his eyes in tought. He would have to come up with a solution for it. Mr Dickenson had offered them his help that day, while he had been getting the boys hotel rooms. The BBA would be taking care of them, the old man had said. The redhead resented the tought of being dependent of someone once again, but Mr Dickenson could perhaps get him a job as a translator or something like that. Perhaps Spencer could get a part-time job as well. He couldn't imagine Bryan having to deal with meeting so many new people, as a job would imply, and Ian was just 15 so he had no chance of getting employed. He would have to see to it that they have a place to stay, but Mr D had said he would take care of that as well. The captain had no choice but to leave it up to him, since he knew that Russia was not a friendly place for vagabonds.

Suddently he could hear soft footsteps down the hall outside. The silence had been unbroken ever since he had first stepped in to the room… He had no choice now but to admit to himself what was going on. They had lost a match to a team and now they had to submit to the winner's rules. He shuddered invardly, having forgotten trough strict training how to do so on the outside. His mind went to the captain of the new world champions, the strange teen that had just recently been on his own team. A pale face framed by pale blue hair flashed in his toughts. Voltaire Hiwatari's own grandson, the blader who could control Black Dranzer. Fully conscious of the changes in a person's behaviour the dark blade caused, the russian wondered just how the young Hiwatari would act towards him, now that he was freed from his grandfather's influence. All he could think of was the smirk he had seen on the teen's face as he watched his teammates celebrating their victory.

The redhead snapped out of his toughts as the footsteps stoped outside the door. He could not afford to be caught offguard, especially not by this person who would have the opportunity to get dangerously deep under his skin. His soft breaths got even lighter, everything went in slowmotion as the door opened without a sound. In stepped the person that he'd been thinking about. Looking around slightly confused at first, the other blader turned his eyes towards him and, upon noticing his presence, turned his whole body in his direction. All thoughts left the russian captain as he was fixed by the intense scarlet eyes. The other's gaze was neither hard nor cold, just filled with a calm acceptance and some other unidentifyable feeling. His lips opened and, with a deep and soft voice that seemed to fill the large, silent chamber, he wispered one word only: "Tala".


	3. Fear

Trapped. The feeling that there was no place for him to hide and nowhere to go was not new to the boy, having grown up in Balkov Abbey, yet this was different. The garnet eyes watching him seemed to overpower him somehow, and as he realized this he abruptly turned his head away, closing his eyes with his back turned to the other. The feeling of being watched and the helplessness ground on his nerves and he had to resist the urge to get up and leave the room. Run, run away, that was what he wanted to do, but at the same time he was aware that running would not be an option. He had to face this and he had to do so now. 

Taking a deep yet silent breath, the captain of the Demolition Boys tried to regain his composure. He methodically relaxed his tense muscles and told himself that such spontaneous reactions were unworthy of him, that his rational mind should have long time ago suppressed any feelings such as these. He then realized that the anxiousness caused by this situation had greatly diminished his usually quick mental reflexes. He didn't stop to think about how his actions would affect the other teen. As a result, Kai Hiwatari had just now witnessed an indubitable show of his hesitance, if not even his fear. Weakness, Tala toughed. Such feelings could prove very dangerous, and now the one person who he was most vulnerable towards had seen his weakness. How easy it would be for Kai to take advantage of it now.

Head bowed and hands turned in to fists on his lap, the teen tried to concentrate on figuring out a way to deal with his own mistake. He had shown he was vulnerable, but the other boy was of course quite aware of that. Seeing his hesitation must have only proven to the young Hiwatari the newfound power he held over his rival. Lowering his wild eyebrows over the shut blue eyes, the Russian boy tried to imagine how Kai must be feeling. That proved to be impossible, as he had not taken the time to look at the other, to gouge his reaction upon seeing him.

A few minutes had passed since the room had gained it's second occupant, and only now did this one decide it was time to break the eerie silence that had befallen them. Tala seemed unwilling to do so, as he sat on his chair with his eyes shut and his head turned away. The boy's initial reaction upon seeing him had of course not escaped the dual haired blader, and he was quite surprised to see such an obvious demonstration from the redhead. It was quite opposed to the training that he himself, as well as the other, had been subjected to at the abbey. Then again, he could remember other little outbursts of Tala's during the time they had been on the same team, right before the tournaments. Trough the haze black dranzer had forced on his mind, he saw the images of the fierce blue-eyed captain on moments when his fiery temper would surface. Those where the times when he felt that at least a bit of the human inside the perfect soldier would come to light.

Yet now was not the time to sink in to his own toughts. He had to deal with this "problem" of making Tala feel at least slightly more at ease around him, as that was where the other boy would be for a while. But where to start? How could he approach this icy warrior, address him without hurting the pride he could see shining in the cerulean eyes? That was the last thing he wanted, to humiliate the proud Russian and thus take from him the last shreds of dignity his life had left him with until then. He had to figure out a way… But Kai became aware that this was not the right time for pondering about Tala's past and emotions. He had to say something, because the silence was becoming more and more uncomfortable. As he looked at the other boy, he couldn't help but feel a kind of pity for the redhead, imagining how hard this whole ordeal must be on him. But then again, pity must have been the last thing the captain of the Russian champions wanted, and seeing something of the like in Kai's eyes would surely ruin any chance he had of ever gaining Tala's trust.

The red-eyed captain gathered his courage and took a step towards the other

Russian while trying to think of something non-insulting to say to him. The sitting teen was, at the same time, trying to figure out how he should act towards Kai. As he heard the sound of soft footfalls on the thick carpet, he could once again feel his chest constrict as every breath had to be forced in, and carefully controlled so as to not turn in to a sigh while leaving his slightly parted lips. The pressure increased and, more as a gesture of desperation then anything else, he shoved his clenched fists in to his pockets to hide their quite obvious shaking. The footsteps stopped beside him and the youth was filled with shame as he had no choice but to acknowledge his own fear. He tried still to keep it from showing, and succeeded almost perfectly due to his training and his experience with situations where he was inferior. But this was nothing like the things that happened to him in the abbey. It was worst that Boris' inhumane punishments, worst that the guards hitting him and the endless training sessions. He had never before been exposed to this particular kind of helplessness. He tried and failed, continuously in the short time between when the footfalls started and when the other reached his side, to calm himself and use at least his commonsense to deal with this. It proved to be impossible, as the only thing his brain seemed to conjure were terror-filled snaps of what might happen to him. All the pain he had suffered should have prepared him for this, all the humiliance Boris had subjected him to should have given him the ability to look at this as just another way in which the world seemed to want to break his will. But alas, it did not. He started taking long, slow breaths as he tried to control the images running trough his head. The presence he felt beside him seemed to bring his pride back to life. He didn't want Kai to see just how much all of this affected him. He tried to showe his fears to the back of his head, but failed. Still, he managed to regain some control over his toughts, and he realized that only a few moments had passed since the other had arrived beside him. It was disconcerning to see just how great an avalanche of the emotions he supposedly did not have could overcome him in such a short amount of time. Just then he heard a soft intake of breath, as if the teen beside him was preparing himself to speak. The redhead opened his clear eyes, looking at the floor just in front of his feet as every nerve in his body sparked to life and all his being focused on the other boy's words. It was unnerving, how important a role Kai Hiwatari now played in his existence.

A/N: Sorry for the long time it took me to update, and for the chapter that seems pointless even to me. I just wanted to give some insight on the character's state of mind, and try to explain their future actions. Or maybe I was just looking for an excuse for making them act so OOC. 

I want to thank all the nice people who reviewed, and also, since this is my first story, i would much appreciate some constructive criticism. Feel free to express your opinion on what i wrote. I am a great fan of good advice.  
I'll try to update sooner from now on. Thank you again.


	4. Touch

"Are you alright?"

Kai could have hit himself. Obviously Tala was far from being alright. His quick mind and skilled tongue seemed to desert him when he needed them the most, and he was left to ponder wether this encounter would find it's end in a full-out fist fight. To his surprise, however, the redhead just nodded dumbly. A very un-Talaish thing to do. It was unnerving, in the tense situation, to see the other boy act so unlike himself, but Kai could only guess his own behaviour was far from what others might consider normal.

Of course, this was not a normal situation. The bluenette silently decided to stop trying to figure things out, since it was truly not a good time to brood. It was, however, a decent time to try to initiate at least some interaction between Tala and himself.

At the same time, the boy in question sat on his chair, staring now at his right knee, as Kai was on his left side. He wasn't thinking much at the moment, still in shock at the disappointment of his great expectations towards whatever the other blader had to say. Perhaps Kai himself wasn't truly aware of his power over the redhead, or perhaps he was just trying to judge Tala's reactions and base his own actions on them… The demolition boy, having just recently come to terms with the situation himself, or more likely resigned himself to the role he would be forced to have, for the first time wondered how Kai was stomaching all of it. He never had the chance to give it a second tought as a red-clad hand lightly touched, then encircled his upper arm and pulled him from his chair to stand beside the other.

Kai had decided it was pointless to try and make conversation, as neither one of them excelled in smalltalk. The firm decision helped him regain some of his self-control and he reached out abruptly and grabbed Tala's left arm, at the last moment reminding himself to be gentle about it, and he pulled the white-clad boy up and towards himself. Said boy tensed, not surprisingly, but went along without protest. He stopped in front of Kai and, refusing both to meet his gaze and stare at the ground, fixed his eyes on the long, white scarf the other always wore.

Kai did not release his arm, but let his hand slide lower on it, over the elbow and towards the wrist, at the same time pulling softly until he got the small, white hand out of the wide jacket's pocket. Tala's only reaction was to turn his eyes towards his own hand, now encircled by Kai's stronger-looking, hard, blader's fingers. The red-eyed boy was himself quite surprised at the contrast of adjectives that crossed his mind as he held Tala's hand. The slender, pale digits looked frail but felt strong, calloused by years of blading and harsh training.

He didn't stop to give it a second tought, somewhat afraid that the long, uncomfortable and insecure silence from before might repeat itsself.

So he tightened his hold a little and pulled the unresisting teen towards the bedroom's door. They walked the short distance in silence, taking small, unhurried steps. Kai walked in front while Tala followed close behind and to his right, still not taking his eyes off their hands, as if mesmerised. He seemed confused, and quite disoriented by that first contact between them. So much so that he was quite surprised to suddenly find himself in another room. His attention was captured by the huge bed in it's center. He was standing right in front of it and staring at it with some mortification, as it seemed to hold all sorts of implications. He barely felt the touch of another hand on his right shoulder, turning his back towards the bed as if in a dream. All of his reflexes seemed to be gone, a lifetime of training forgotten for just one instant as he felt a light push backward. He came back to himself, awoken from his trance only by the feeling of his behind hitting the bed's soft covers. Beside him, to his right this time, Kai sat down while giving him a slightly worried look.

The blue-haired russian couldn't help but to be relieved, even if slightly worried, by Tala's strangely submissive behaviour. Deciding once again to deny himself the time to ponder, he reached out slowly to touch the boy's other hand. It was a good start, in his opinion, as they had had no physical contach whatsoever before. He let his fingers run lightly over the not-quite-tense wrist before slipping them carefully between the fingers and thumb. Feeling he had established the needed contact and knowing he now had the red-head's attention, he looked at the pale face, with it's sharp blue eyes currently examining their interlinked hands, and didn't even try to cover a sigh. At this, Tala raised his chin and, for the first time since they'd been in the same room, their eyes met. Kai took this as a sign to start talking.

"You know what's going to happen, right?" He hadn't meant for it to sound quite like that, but gentleness had never beed one of his strong points. Boldness, he reminded himself, was. Tala nodded hesitantly, but his proud blue eyes never left Kai's. This motivated the other blader to continue. "Do you know the mechanics of it?" At this the red-eyed boy almost blushed, almost. He was greately relieved to see Tala nod. At the way their conversation was going, he didn't think he would have been able to explain it to him… It never even crossed his mind to ask if Tala was a virgin or not. In the abbey, constantly watched by cameras and guards, locked in their cell-like rooms at night, the boys realy had had no way of getting close to eachother.

As the red-head didn't seem too intimidated by his questions, Kai decided he should continue. He had to get this out first, to get all the problems out of the way. The act in itsself was another thing, to be dealt with after they had this talk. His eyes never left the wolf's, and he could see the mask that so perfectly covered all emotions in the boy's eyes. Tala was probably scared, probably hated him for bringing forth such helplessness for the usually controlled russian. And for a moment, all Kai wanted to do was to reach out and hug him, bury his face in that blazing hair and promise not to hurt him. But that would never happen. Even if the bladebreacker's captain did bring himself to do it, the act would be interpretted as pity and further humiliate the blue-eyed russian. But he had to somehow tell Tala he had no bad intentions.

"I.." the words wouldn't come as the blue eyes seemed to steal all of his rational toughts from him. Figuring, under the pressure of the moment, that by redirecting that sharp gaze he would regain his usual calm, he did the first thing that came to mind to get Tala to look away. He leant forward quickly and brushed their cheeks toghether, lightly kissing a high cheekbone near an ear. As expected, Tala's soft breathing hitched and his eyes went once again to his hand that Kai had never released, instead only squeezing it tighter as he had leant towards it's owner.

Kai was impressed, he had expected the other boy to pull back in shock. Tala's self-control was greater than what he had estimated. Yet the image of the pale boy with downcast eyes was starting to leave a powerfull impression on him and, still feeling Tala's smell in his nose after the soft kiss, he decided he had to end it faster.

"I won't lie to you, it'll hurt, at first. But I'll be carefull about it and the pain is not that bad, compared to what you've been trough. If you can't take it, or if you need me to stop at any time, just say it and I'll stop."

Finally out, was all that ran trough Kai's mind. Yet again, his wording had not beed the best, but at least he had said all that needed to be said. One look at Tala and his relief wanished instantly. The red-head didn't even bother to nod this time, just moved his gaze from their hands to his knee again.

Kai didn't wait any longer, knowing that the more time he let pass the more nervous Tala would get. Releasing the hand he had conquered only a short while ago, he got off the bed, bent down in front of the placidly sitting demolition boy and, slipping his hands under the red-head's armpits, raised him to his full height and a little higher, onto his tip-toes. Then he let go of the slightly confused-looking russian and reached in to the pockets of the other's jacket. Tala instinctively raised his hands to stop him, hesitated a little, but still placed them on the larger hands that were taking wolborg and his launcher from him.

"I'll just set them aside so they won't end up on the floor somewhere." Kai assured him, fully understanding the worry that had appeared for only a second in those icy blue eyes. He moved slowly, as one would while trying to keep from scaring a shy kitten, taking a few steps towards a nearby dresser and placing blade and launcher on them. Then he leant down and removed his own blade from the pocket of his wide pants, setting it beside Tala's. As a second tought, he then removed his armguards as well, before turning back towards the other boy.

A/N: I know, there must be a lot of people out there who hate me now. I'm quite aware how long I took to update this. In my defence, I've just moved to another city and have been deprived of the internet for quite some time.

I've noticed (a little late now XD) that the plot I have is pretty hard to write for someone with as little experience as me. That's why I'm afraid I'm having trouble keeping the two in character, especially Tala. I could use some tips for them.

Also, please feel free to point out big grammatical (or otherwise) mistakes I make.

I hope this time the POV's are easier to discern… I'm not so good at that, either. Sorry.


End file.
